<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Breathe Your Life by domitimocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771172">I Breathe Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domitimocha/pseuds/domitimocha'>domitimocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, Fluff, Intimacy, Langa’s POV, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, descriptive, renga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domitimocha/pseuds/domitimocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot in which falls in Langa Hasegawa’s POV; His deep thoughts and emotions about Reki expressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Breathe Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love writing descriptive intimacy- it warms my heart so much. So I hope my writing warms your heart too ! :D</p><p>Oh, and this fic is also heavily inspired by the song Video Games by Lana Del Rey, and Infinity by Yuuri! (Aka the Outro Song)</p><p>( I suggest listening to Video Games while reading if you’d like )</p><p>SMALL CONTENT WARNING:<br/>This fic does include somewhat of sexual intimacy, but it’s written in the sense of how deep their love is and how much they truly trust each other. It is NOT meant to get off on. So please leave if you’re reading to do so, nasties🤨</p><p>Otherwise... Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘶𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘰𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 </span><span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯</span><span class="s2">’ </span><span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘠𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘣𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘶𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘙𝘦𝘬𝘪</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘏𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘔𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦</span><span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘋𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘳𝘣𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘺</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘮</span><span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘰</span><span class="s2">.<br/></span><span class="s1">𝘚𝘰</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘓𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘓𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘴</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘕𝘰</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘪𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘶𝘻𝘻𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩</span><span class="s1">𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘖𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘢𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘖𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘦</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span><span class="s2">. <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘔𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘓𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘶𝘯</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘺</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘊𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘥</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘶𝘯</span><span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘶𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘶𝘯</span><span class="s2">.. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘦</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘢𝘹</span><span class="s2">.   <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">; </span><span class="s1">𝘗𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘠𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span><span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘚𝘰</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span><span class="s1">𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘪𝘤</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦</span><span class="s2">. <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘦𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥</span><span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s2">: </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥</span><span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span><span class="s1">𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴</span><span class="s2">. <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘺</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘚𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘸𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s2">. <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘦𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘩𝘪𝘣𝘵𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘸𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘶𝘯</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘺</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘮</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦</span><span class="s2">.  <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘛𝘝</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘈𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘛𝘝</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘖𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘦</span><span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘐𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦</span><span class="s2">?  <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘶𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘮𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘥</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘥</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘐𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘪𝘥</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰</span><span class="s2">.  <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘖𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span><span class="s2">.  <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘉𝘶𝘵</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘺</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘞𝘩𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span><span class="s2">? </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘣𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘢</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘠𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦</span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘢𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵</span><span class="s2">.  <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺</span><span class="s1">𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘥</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘛𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘦𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶 </span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">; </span><span class="s1">𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘳𝘦𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘶𝘯𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥 </span><span class="s1">𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳</span><span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰𝘦𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘧</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘭𝘭</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮</span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘐</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘺𝘰𝘶</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘰</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</span> <span class="s1">𝘮𝘦</span><span class="s2">. <br/></span><span class="s1">𝘓𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘳</span><span class="s1">𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">𝘓𝘦𝘵</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘸𝘪𝘯</span> <span class="s1">𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</span> <span class="s1">𝘢𝘯𝘥</span> <span class="s1">𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦</span> <span class="s1">𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩</span> <span class="s1">𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s2">’</span><span class="s1">𝘴</span> <span class="s1">𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴</span><span class="s2">, </span><span class="s1">𝘙𝘦𝘬𝘪</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>